Rory's Secret
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: season 5 Rory comes home sick from Yale but also know's that she might a secret piece of Logan read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a day of Lorelai comes homes to find Rory's car is parked in the driveway, knowing that Rory has school, something must be up. She heads in the house to set her purse down and take off her shoes. She heads further into the house, in search for Rory. "Rory?" she calls out.

"In here Mom!" Rory yells from the kitchen.

''Hey kido what's going on? Why are you home?'' she asks looking at Rory who is in her pajamas. "What's with the PJs?"

''Hi! Oh nothing just feeling under the weather'' Rory says in a miserable tone, as she pour herself some orange juice.

''You're drinking orange juice?'' Lorelai asks her

''Yeah, I think I've got the flu or something" she says as she sips on the juice and proceeds into the living room.

''Come here. Let me feel your head.'' she says concerns as she places her hand to Rory's forehead ''Yea your a little warm but not too bad. Why don't you go lay down on the couch for a while and I will call work and tell Sookie that I won't be coming back in today'' Lorelai says as she grabs the phone. She moves from the couch, so Rory can lay down. She heads into the kitchens, to call Sookie.

"Hey Sook, I'm not going to be coming in today, Rory isn't well, so I'm think I might stick around with her for awhile. Can you hold down the fort?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah Hun. Go and take care Rory. Give her a kiss for me!" Sookie says

Lorelai gets off the phone as walks in the living room to find Rory on the couch covered by a mountain of blankets.

Rory peers up from the T.V. to give Lorelai a 'mommy I don't feel good' look.

"Ah kido, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. How long have you been sick?" she asked as she begins to rub Rory's back to sooth her.

''Just about 2 weeks but I thought it would pass.'' Rory tells her mom.

Lorelai pauses, putting the pieces together. "Do you think you could be..."

"No! I don't think so." Rory cut her mother off.

"Well, I thought I would ask. You and Logan have been together for awhile now, I just thought maybe once you guys forgot protection." she says giving her daughter a stare.

''No I can't be pregnant. Logan and I are alw-'' she put her hand over her mouth, she runs in to the bathroom.

Lorelai just takes a deep breath and gets up off the couch and follows her into the bathroom. Lorelai holds Rory's hair and rubs her back and let's her finish before handing her some water to wash out the taste with. " Brush your teeth and wash up, I'll be out in the living room, come out when you done." Lorelai says as she goes in and takes a seat on the couch.

Rory brushes her teeth and washes out her mouth, she glances up from the sink, and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like herself, blue eyes and lovely porcelain skin, but she didn't feel like herself.

After she's done in the bathroom Rory heads out to the living and takes a seat next to her mom.

"So care to continue?" Lorelai asks

"Logan and I are always careful! We are more like super careful" she fights trying convince herself, that pregnancies wasn't why she was sick.

"You never know. Let's be sure. How about tomorrow we go out to the doctors, and get you checked out? Then afterwards we can go out and have girls day out" Lorelai says as she pats Rory on the knee, and gets up. "Come on sicko! Let's get you bed!" she smiles as she helps Rory.

Rory putting her arm over Lorelai's shoulder, balancing herself. Lorelai helps Rory as she gets into bed. She kisses her softly on the head and covers her up. Pushing a few strands of hair away from Rory's face, she see her beautiful smile. "Night Kid! Love you!"

Night Mom, Love you too!" Rorys smiles as she watched Lorelai walk out, on her way switching the light off. Rory turns to face to look up at the ceiling. Sighing and thinking as all theses thoughts ran through her head. What if I am pregnant? What will Logan say? Does that mean we have to get married? Am I too young to get married? She was to confused to sleep, so she lay there awake. She glance over at the clock, it read 1:22am. She thought she should just shut her eyes. Maybe it will all be a dream. Then she drifts off to asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rory wakes up, sick to her stomach, to find her mother already dressed and making some coffee.

''Good morning sweetie!" Lorelai smiles and hands her a cup of coffee. "Here."

Rory just takes a sip and sets the cup on the table.

"So how are you feeling?" Lorelai feels Rory head. "Want me to stay with you today?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to head back to school." Rory says.

"I've been trying to get you a doctors appointment. Why don't you just hold off on going to school, and wait till you see the doctor." Lorelai says as picks up the phone to try again. Still no answer. "Crap. I'll try later."

''Alright well I'm going to take a shower and then study. I'll see you later. Love you Mom!" Rory hugs her mom, as they go their separate ways.

"Bye Hon!" Lorelai leaves. As she pulled up into the Inn driveway, she looks around noticing Sookie was there early. She enters, and walks through the kitchen. "Hey Sookie, you're here early."

"Well yeah, I forgot that I needed a dessert, so I decided for a simple Strawberry Pie! Oh doesn't that sound lovely?" Sookie squeals.

"Mmm great!" Lorelai smiles.

"So how's Rory?" Sookie asks concerned.

"She said she was feeling alright for school. To be honest, she looked pale and worse from yesterday." Lorelai concerned as well. "It's just that she pregnant and she doubts it!"

"Well, yeah. Maybe it's not pregnancies sick, could be like a disease."

"Well whatever it is we'll find out today. I made an appointment for her. So I might have to leave early again." Lorelai says as she places a grape in her mouth. "Sure thing honey."

"Alright well I am going to go check and make sure the doctors in." Lorelai explains, walking out of the kitchen and into her office.

She dials the doctor's office. "Hello is Dr. Mott in?"

"Yes he is hold on please"

Lorelai waits, humming to the music, that plays in the background.

"Hello, Dr. Mott"

"Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore, I'm confirming an appointment for my daughter."

"Ah yes, today at noon ok Thank you! Bye"

"Bye" the doctor hangs up.

Lorelai still has the phone in her hand and Calls Rory.

"Hey Kido, be ready at noon."

"Thanks Bye Mom." Rory says.

"Bye!" Lorelai hangs up the phone.

Lorelai looks down at her watch. 8:30 it read. Lorelai not wanting to waist her time, worrying, so she detracts herself and goes back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 11:30am Lorelai was still at the Inn. She decides to call Rory and tell her she is on her way.

No answer.

11:45am No answer.

11:55am No answer.

Finally Lorelai rushes to get home. When she walks in the house yelling, "Rory! Rory Where are you?"

Once again no answer.

She walks quickly searching the living room, checking her room, finally she walks pass the bathroom to find Rory lay next to the toilet on th tile, hurdling over in the fetal position. Shocked, Lorelai gently shakes Rory awake."Honey, get up! Are you ok?" she asked pushing the hair out of Rory's eyes.

"Mom?" Rory say opening her eyes "Come on honey, you need to get to the doctors." She helps Rory up, and grabs her jacket.

They walk slow, Lorelai griping and balancing the half asleep Rory, while trying to get Rory's jacket on her. She finally gets Rory in the car and buckled. As she rushes, already ten minutes late to the appointment. She drive fast enough they make it just in time, luckily the doctor didn't have another patient waiting. They sit and wait until nurse says it's alright to come back.

"Ms. Gilmore?" the nurse says Lorelai and Rory follow the nurse to a room. Everything was white, the walls, floor, chairs. It wasn't so calming. It was pretty weird though, Rory's face matched it. Lorelai sits next the door, as Rory hops onto the examining bed. She rests her head, soon dozing off.

"Honey..Hey no sleeping, the doctor will be in shortly." she says speaking louder so Rory stays awake.

They wait patiently.

The nurse enters, and give Rory some information to fill out. "The doctor will be with you shortly." she says handing Rory a pen and clipboard.

"How do you spell my name?" Rory jokes.

"Put down crazy...C-R-A-Z-Y!" Lorelai retorts.

The two giggle and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They wait a little bit when there is a knock on the door and the doctor open's the door

''Hello Ms. Gilmore , I'm Dr. Motts. What seems to be the problem?'' He asks after shaking both Lorelai and Rory's hand.

''She hasn't been feeling well for the past 2 weeks, We think she might be pregnant.'' Lorelai says.

''Well we'll have you take a urine test. Do you know when your last menstrual cycle was?'' ''I can't remember'' Rory says shyly.

''Here you go! The bathroom is down the hall, to the left.'' he says and hand's her a little cup Rory exits. Shutting the door behind her.

''What am I going to do?... She just so sick, I've never her seen her this sick since... I can't even remember'' Lorelai nervously says, trying to think.

"If she isn't pregnant, then we can do a blood test, It could be Mono. Mono has been known for a mistaken pregnancies in some girls. But I wouldn't worry the blood test will show what it is." Dr. Motts says reassuring Lorelai as he notice her trying not get work up. "Rory is in good hands Ms. Gilmore."

''I know! Thank you.'' smiling.

Rory enters the room. She sits back down on the examining table.

"We are going to run some blood tests. Is that alright?" Dr. Motts asks.

"Mhmm." Rory mumbles, she hated the feel of needles, but she knew it was for the best.

Rory had her blood drawn. She was calm, only reason being was because Lorelai was there the whole time holding her hand. The doctor leaves the room and tell them they should get the results back within 3-7 days. Lorelai notices Rory's eyes to droop.

"Come on sleepy head, lets get you home!" Lorelai says, as her and her daughter leave. The ride home was peaceful, not to much talking, mostly because Rory was sleeping. Lorelai every few seconds, glancing over to make sure Rory was okay. Lorelai knew, what ever the results were, they could be fixed and she promise it was nothing to get worked up about. She had to remain strong, for her daughter. And mainly herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a long day of numerous question and tests, Lorelai and Rory finally get home. It was late. Lorelai carries Rory in the house, laying her gently on the couch. She covers her up and kisses her forehead. Quietly she tip toes into the kitchen. Her cell phone rings, she rushes to answers it.

"Hello." Lorelai whispers.

''Hey I was calling to check in, I tried early but I figured you guys were still gone." Sookie says "Yeah we just got back, Rory sleeping right now." She peeks out of the kitchen into the living room.

''Oh yeah. How is she?''

"Well the doctor didn't confirm the pregnancy, but she does have a touch of Mono, which explain some of the sickness."

''Oh poor thing, where is she now?'' Sookie asks

''She's sleeping on the couch. Gosh she looks so little! I feel helpless, she doesn't want to eat or drink anything! All she want's to do is sleep. The doctor said she might feel drowsy but she has to eat. Sookie I'm scared, What do I do?" she tries to hold back tears, wanting reassurance from her best friend.

"Just let her sleep. Tomorrow I will make her favorite!" Sookie says smiling

"Your a lifesaver. Thanks a million." Lorelai says wiping the tear from her eyes and cheeks.

"Ahh it's nothing, I'm here for you Lorelai...and Rory. I mean what are best friends for?"

''Thanks Honey. I don't what I do without you!" Lorelai says as a grin appears on her face.

''Just relax, I'll be there in the morning!'' Sookie says

''Alright Bye!'' Lorelai says hanging up the phone. She goes to the sink, and get a rag and runs it's under cool water. She walks over in the living room and gently places the rag onto Rory's face. Rory squints as the coolness touches her sweat, hot face. Soon she relaxes as Lorelai start to rub her head, ushering her back to sleep.

Shhh..Hush Little baby don't say a word, mommy gunna bye you a mocking bird...." she sings softy, soothing Rory, like she was when she was a baby.

"Mom...I love you!" Rory mumbles in her sleep.

"I love you too honey, go back to sleep. Mommy's here." She sits on the floor, leaning her head back on the couch cushion, closing her eyes, as she begin to doze off. "Mommy's here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning, Lorelai wakes up, sun bleaming in her eyes. She moves into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, when hears the door bell ring.

Lorelai quickly moves towards the front door, not wnating Rory to wake up. She opens the door, to find Sookie hands full of tuperware. "Hey Sookie."

''Hey! Heavy!'' Sookie says, losing her grip.

"Hey, sorry! Come in!" Lorelai says as she takes some boxes from Sookie.

They walk into the kitchen. Sookie looking around for a place to start setting up things. "Where should I put these?"

"Umm, here!" Lorelai moves the dishes to the sink, and clears some more counter space.

"Ok good."

Lorelai peers over the corner, spying on Rory, making sure shes fine.

"How is she? Did the doctor call?"

"Nope not yet." Lorelai all of suddens goes into panic mode. "Crap! I forgot, it's summer. Rory wasn't able to pack up her things, from her dorm. What do I do?"

"Maybe Luke can help! Didn't he help you before?" Sookies asks as she start to cut up celery Yeah. I'll go call him." Lorelai says grabing the phone, dialing the diner's number.

"Luke's?"

"Hey it's Lorelai!"

"Oh wow, your up early!"

"Yeah, anyhow can you do me a favor?"

" Sure what is it."

"Well can you go some place quieter."

"Yeah hold on." Luke walks over the storage room and shut the door. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Rory is home sick...she might have Mono, or she's pregnant, etheir way she can't get her stuff from Yale. I was wondering if you could come with and help me pack her things up and move them back here?"

"Oh yeah sure, Let me finish up here, and I'll be right over." Luke hangs up.

"Ok so Luke said he has to finish a few things at the Diner, then her will be on his way" Lorelai says wiping the sweat of her face.

"Just calm down, Rory will be fine. I'm here, so if she needs anything I can get it for her. Now go get ready." Sookie say gently pushing Lorelai out of the kitchen.

Lorelai gets dressed, and quickly pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail. She runs down the stairs and waits by the door. As soon as she see Luke's green pickup she grabs her coat and purse and meets him out front. "Thanks alot!"

"Anything, I'm gad to help." Luke grins.

"Well ready let's go!" Lorelai climbs in the passenger side.

Lukes pulls out of the driveway. "You better not have me take a mattress!" Luke jokes, remebering the last moving trip they took to Yale.

"Oh shut up you!" Lorelai responds, giggling.


End file.
